


Dangers behind the shadows

by E_C_arts



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_arts/pseuds/E_C_arts
Summary: Thunderclan often views its self as the superior clan due to their strict following of the code, currently lead but the wise and powerful Maplestar. But not all is as it seems follow Nightpaw and Snowwhisper as they uncover the true enemy inside of thunder clan





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first "proper" fanfic any feedback would be great)

Allegiances  
Thunderclan

Leader  
Maplestar - red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy  
RoseWhisker - agile cream she-cat 

Medicine Cat  
Snowwhisper- pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Warriors  
Sleetstep-a wiry white tom with blue eyes  
Sleekgaze - sleek white tom  
Apprentice, Sheeppaw  
Blizzardclaw -pure white tom with long sharp claws and long scar down his face  
Tigerfang - dusty brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Shallowpaw  
Deerstrike - mottled light brown tom  
Apprentice, Barkpaw  
Eboneyscar - light grey she-cat  
Ashsight - dark grey tabby tom  
Juniperclaw-black tom with amber eyes and a large scar on his left leg  
Apprentice,Hawkpaw  
Adderfang-russet-coloured tom  
Fawnstep- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices  
Sheeppaw -light tabby she-cat  
Shallowpaw -grey tom  
Barkpaw - brown tabby she-cat  
Hawkpaw -dark brown tabby tom  
Queens  
Ambersong - a tall black she-cat with teal green eyes

Elders  
Rainleaf - dusky brown tom  
Copperpelt - dusky brown tom with hazel eyes  
Featherdapple - pure white she-cat with huge dark grey paws 

Kits  
Nightkit - black she-cat with darker black freckles across her pelt and purple eyes  
Frostkit - speckled white she-cat 

Shadowclan

Leader  
Ebonystar - black she-cat with powerful hind legs  
Apprentice, Viperpaw

Deputy  
Russetheart- dark reddish-brown tom with a white tail and muzzle  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Medicine Cat  
Morningflower - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Larchpaw  
Warriors  
Deerdust - light cream tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Dewpaw  
Embermoon - mottled light brown she-cat  
Apprentice, RubblePaw  
Slatefoot - dark brown she-cat with brown flecks  
Apprentice, AcornPaw  
Smallwish- a small white tom  
Bronzeblaze - light brown tabby tom 

Apprentices  
Larchpaw - pale grey she-cat  
AcornPaw - light brown she-cat  
Tigerpaw - dark grey and white tom  
Viperpaw - black tom with green eyes  
Dewpaw - bluish-grey tom  
RubblePaw - silver she-cat 

Queens  
Smokemask - bluish-grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Mintstorm - silvery grey she-cat  
Tawnypelt - light tortoiseshell she-cat with very long whiskers  
Brokendapple - dappled white she-cat with torn ears 

Elders  
Amberpool - light brown tom with pointy ears  
Froghare - black and brown tom with pointy ears  
Jumpmask - mottled brown tom with no whiskers 

Kits  
Driftkit - blue-grey she-cat  
Rosekit - light tortoiseshell she-cat  
Lynxkit - blue-grey she-cat 

Wind Clan

Leader  
Lizardstar - golden tom 

Deputy  
Webfin - light grey tom 

Medicine Cat  
Fleetsight - light cream tom  
Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Warriors  
Blackstorm - jet-black tom  
Apprentice, Bravepaw  
Newtspeck - red tabby tom  
Falconspark - russet-coloured tom  
RiverWillow - pure white she-cat  
Apprentice, Rustpaw  
MistSpirit - silver tom  
Apprentice, Flamepaw  
Cloudhare - white tom with a long rippling pelt  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Apprentices  
Flamepaw - dark brown tabby tom  
Ravenpaw - speckled brown she-cat  
Russetpaw - reddish she-cat with green eyes  
SneezePaw - reddish she-cat  
BravePaw - golden tabby she-cat 

Queens  
Swiftleap - brown tabby she-cat  
Sparkcall - red and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes 

Elders  
Fireheather - ginger tabby tom 

Kits

Hazel kit - grey and white she-cat  
BerryKit - pale grey tom  
Cloudkit - pale grey she-cat  
Hollowkit - golden she-cat  
Sagekit - grey and white tabby tom 

River clan 

Leader

Barkstar - light brown tabby she-cat 

Deputy  
Hollytuft - dusky brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Splashpaw

Medicine Cat  
SandSpirit - light golden tom  
apprentice- Echopaw

Warriors  
Goldenrapid - brown and cream she-cat with a golden brown muzzle  
Wolfblaze - light brown tom  
Blazeleaf- dark orange tom  
Moonskip - dark tortoiseshell tom  
ShadowPetal - black and brown she-cat with black stripes  
Apprentice, Slatepaw  
Blackfang - fierce black tom  
Cherry Heart - orange tom  
Browndust - light tortoiseshell tom 

Apprentices  
Slatepaw - blue-grey tabby tom  
Splashpaw - blue tom  
Echopaw-light grey she-cat

Queens  
Cherryjay - white and grey she-cat with a long rippling pelt

kits

Lostkit - light grey tom  
Mistkit - blue-grey tabby tom  
Silverkit - light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

cats outside clans  
raven- a black tom with a white underbelly and reddish-brown eyes  
Delilah- brown with darker brown stripes she-cat  
pixel - long-haired pale ginger she-cat  
Ripple - blue-grey tabby tom  
hazel - golden tom with brown flecks  
Oak-brown tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

  
A yowl of triumph split the air. As a blur of fur ran past. Sending leaves hurling into the air a few tail lengths away, large dark grey paws hounded after it. Claws unsheathed, blue eyes growing vicious and hungry. As the distance between them shortened, the creature pounced it erupted into an explosion of snarls before being cut short by a quick bite to the neck. A grey she-cat emerged from the thick undergrowth, golden and red leaves clinging round her pelt. she lifted her head and spoke, "did you catch it, it's my first time being out in a while" she stopped and looked down at the rabbit next to him and gave an approving nod as she quickly shook off the leaves clinging to her pelt and strolled towards him.

Ashsight purred with amusement “It won’t be long now Eboneyscar, till Sheepkit and Shallow kit can be apprentice the-" he cut himself, the two stood in silence for what seemed like hours. The unspoken issue between them weighing on their minds before it could go on any longer Eboneyscar purred "It's good to be hunting again, we should head back to camp"

Ashsight stood up and brushed against Eboneyscar before picking up the rabbit, and leading the way back to camp with his tail raised confidently. They padded through the forest sunlight filtering through the leaves onto their pelts the cool wind seemingly pushing them along, they stopped at a grassy indent in the ground that led into a ravine. rocks jutting out at them as the ravine thinned. They stopped at a large gorse bust that had a vibrant display of red and yellow leaves that held a gaping hole in the middle Ashsight pushed through the gorse tunnel Quitewhisper following close behind as they entered camp

The lichen shifted as a red tabby she-cat stepped out nodding elegantly, to her clanmates as she Jumped up onto the high rock, and surveyed the camp. And waved her tail for silence, her regal pelt gleaming in the moonlight. Once they had settled she raised her head. And called to the clan, and said “thunder clan has 2 new kits Frostkit and Nightkit born to Ambersong and Blizzardclaw”

A massive white tom puffed out his chest with pride. His clanmates began to call out the names of the kits. A dark brown tabby, she-cat stood in the clearing and turned away. pushed her way through the ferns, next to her den She walked across the floor of the den the only sound was the tapping of paws as they clumsily danced across the stone floor onto the soft moss

Rushwhisper drifted into sleep and blinked open to screams of terror and vicious snars. She got to her paws frantically, panic gripping hold of her pelt as she bottled through the cave her vision spinning and blurred. Her fur stood on end as she saw cats fighting all around the camp some, cats lay still the bodies unmoving

The stench of blood polluted the air. Deafening yowls drowned out her thoughts she scampered across the camp desperately trying to stop the fighting, then a massive black tom charged towards her. She braced herself for impact when the tom passed through her A thundering yowl crashed across the clearing,

"blood will spill across the forest and the stars can only watch as the forest turns cold and dark trust is a lie as kin kills kin the clans must learn to join together” once loud and deathing yowls slowly became muffled and quiet as the clearing faded around her. Rushwisper yowled in surprise before waking up. gasping for air, she let her fur lie still as she realized she was awake.

She glanced around at the smooth rock walls, the sunlight pushing in through the small cracks in the stone. Emerald green vines draped from the roof of the den. At the edge, of the den cracks in the stone wall that held a forest of herbs. that had their own distinct, smell and colour she sighed We are out of catmint She tilted her head and sniffed, her apprentice Snowpaw had been here recently. She yawned and got up and wandered out of her den. Brushing past the ferns, that surrounded her den.

She looked up at the paling sky above the sun was setting it brings the last warmth of the day. Juniperpaw was dosing on top of the oak tree stump next to the apprentice den His injured hind leg tucked under his belly. Copperpelt and feather dapple were shearing tongues next to the elder's den

Sheep kit, Swallowkit, Hawkkit and Barkkit were playing next to the nursery Eboneyscar was Watching the kits a joyful gleam in her eyes. "hey Rushwisper" a voice meowed, Rushwisper spun around to see Snowpaw leaving the elder's den the white she-cat dipped her head.

Rushwisper smiled and said, "hi Snowpaw we are out of catmint I'm going to get some more, I should be back around moon high."Snowpaw nodded, before turning into the medicine cat den. Rushwisper padded, towards the entrance feeling the shame that drenched her pelt she hated lying to any cat but she needed to think

She felt relieved feeling cool, leaf fall dirt beneath her paws as She crawled through the gape in the gorse tunnel, and began to climb the ravine. Taking in the scents of the fallen leaves, and cinnamon, as she started to follow the path to two-leg place. The leaves crunched beneath her paws, As she followed the path her dream was still pressing on her mind. What did it mean by trust is a lie she looked around, in her thoughts, she had accidentally taken a wiring path and had stopped at the thunder path that lay between thunder clan shadow clan territory

She stopped in her tracks as the bushes rustled behind her she sniffed but the forest mixed up the scents. A deadly yowl came from the bush, the shadows seemingly materializing to form a black husk that pounced viciously Rushwwhisper snarled unsheathing her claws and swiped at her attacker. her claws helplessly hooked into the attacker's pelt A blurry haze blocked her eyes as she tried to defend her self moments narrowed eyes faced her as a large white paw came crashing towards her, then there was nothing as quickly as the attack had started it had ended leaving her helpless starting into the narrowed eyes of her attackers...


	3. Chapter 1

The wind howled coldly lifting her fur into the air like flames, dancing in the bleak half moonlight. The harsh cold pricked at her pelt like serpent's fangs, penetrating through her skin sending shivers up her spine. It had been three moons since her mentor was killed she could feel the clan was growing fearful. Even her sister Fawnstep, a cat who’s bravery could Knock a full-grown cat off their paws. Had stopped heading out alone.

The medicine cats were returning from the half-moon gathering they had already left behind Fleetsight and Sneezepaw. A golden pelt brushed passed her as they walked along the path that lead to fourtrees "hey Snowwhisper " Sandsprit meowed softly   
He smiled warmly at her and said, "You probably don't need it but it's going to be a difficult leaf-bare with only one medicine cat so if you need help I'm sure river clan can help"

She nodded thankfully at him fighting back a yawn the clawed her throat desperate to escape. He was right it been a bad leaf fall for all the clans and now with Rushwhisper’s murder not been found the clan spirit’s where low she was rushed into her role as a medicine cat and took her former mentors name seemingly moments after they had found Rushwhispers body. She pushed her thoughts back as the soul medicine cat all she needs to worry about is her clan's health

She looked up at the half-moon sky the medicine cat gathering had been useless Starclan had remained silent since her mentor's death, when they reached fortress the cats seemed to sense each other’s fears but pressed on in the farewells and began to head to their respective clan. Morningflower smiled at her “it gets easier but don’t take an apprentice till your ready or you’ll get stuck with a cat-like this one”

the she-cat flicked her tail at Larchpaw who had already begun walking towards Shadowclan Her expression vacant and ditzy hardly noticing her mentor’s comment, a strong wind pushed the medicine cats on there way until the only cat left was her she sat down wrapping her tail around her paws feeling the sage grass swish against her paws. The only sounds where the scurries of mice darting from tree to tree, an owl was perched on a nearby tree watching her

After a while the bushes rustled behind her "took you long enough raven" she growled harshly, the once peaceful clearing jumped awake and began to flush with rodents and leaves flying into the air like a great fire had descended upon them. A black shadow made his way out of the bushes confidently his held high seaming amused by the chaos he had caused and tilted his head slightly

Raven smirked at her before joining her his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness he lifted his head and said "well I'm here now aren't I" She looked over at him before sighing   
"for as smart as you are you're not very good at covering your tracks you'll have the whole forest after you if you're not careful."He tilted his head and looked around before standing up 

“well the clans are way better target than rogues and it's not like they’re going to stop me”

“I think you need to be getting back soon unless you need something this time other than my amazing company of course” 

Raven was always confident in what he does even though it doesn't look it he thinks every move through so he isn’t exactly above taunting   
Ambition glowed in his eyes hungry and powerful "just keep out of trouble that means staying at the barn until the plan is ready" she growled   
He looked amused and simply whisked his tail in the air and retreated into the ferns following the path to wind clan territory 

A large gust of cold air blew into her face, making her realize just how high blazing moon above her was, she stood up and headed back to thunder clan her long tail trailing behind her


	4. Chapter 2

Small purple eyes opened weakly in the gloom, followed by a quiet yawn as a small black shade began to materialise in the once indistinguishable shade of black that pressed on the den blinding the nacked eye...

Nightkit's stared out into the den she was laying next to a large grey clump of fur whose chest was slowly rising and falling in her sleep with an occasional ear flick, looking around the den entangled in thick bushes and large gaping dulled bramble. A pang of loneliness stelled deep in her chest as she realized that something was missing yet again. With visible effort, she rose to her paws and began to slowly pad across the softened nursery floor, her steps bearly louder than small pebbles being whisked away by a stream. an eerie silence hung in the air as she rustled agast the nest she slept in and out into the main part of the den

a few tail lengths away, a pale grey she-cat was curled around in her nest to large dar brown tabby kits lay next to her purring slightly, hawkkit and Barckkit two cats found the edge of clan territory several moons before she was born. She quickly padded past them hoping not to wake them, at the far end of the den a large gapping pool of white light poured into the den but as she reached the gap in the bramble wall 

“nightkit you would be wise to leave your mother be, I told her I’d watch you”

a low authoritative voice sounded behind her causing the black she kits fur to stand on end as she turned around, piercing yellow eyes stared back at her Eboneyscar was staring straight at her, The large she-cat stood up and stalked towards her before stopping a few mouse lengths away a lowed over her, her eyes softened as she looked down at Nightkit." Come on back to your nest" before Nightkit could respond she was being picked up by her sruff and placed back onto her moss nest beside her sister, she shuffled uncomfortably before looking up at the grey queen "has Ambersong gone to get Buzzardkit from star clan" she meowed questioningly at her 

a long silence followed and as she stared at Eboneyscar her face almost seemed crestfallen, "you'll see your bother again one day when you're old and grey. When Starclan comes to take you" she meowed softly licking the top of her head, Nightkit felt a tired haze crash onto her eyes as the queen walked away

A blinding light crashed through the den filling her with an annoyance that flickered in her mind as she tried to bury herself deeper into the mossy nest, but when it could be fought off no longer she emerged from her sleep oping her eyes drowsily as she sat up, with a sigh, she realised she it was sun high so most cats had left the nursery.

she entered the sandy hollow feeling her pelt warm in the brief sunlight slipped away moments later looking around she noticed that Ebonescar was sharing tongues with a dark grey tom, her mate Ashsight. They were next to the thick bush den that Nightkit assumed was the warrior's den but she'd never been confirmed, on the far side of camp she noticed Snowwhiser's tail disappearing into Maplestar's den 

A fierce growl below her made her stomach turn as she felt hunger ebb away at her, she felt her claws scuff across the ground as she made her way to the fresh-kill pile at a quickened pace “You can’t play with us kitty-pets me and shallowpaw are warrior apprentices and clan born, you two aren’t even worth our time ”there was a taunting snarl as she rounded the corner. A light tabby she-cat with green eyes was towering over Barkkit and Hawkkit She cat's tail was lashing violently as she looked down at the kits

a dark grey tom sitting down close behind her, it was sheeppaw and shallowpaw the two were staring at their foster siblings with utter disgust and loathing, Barkkit’s eyes burned with rage as she stepped forward “we aren't kitty-pets sheeppaw, me and Hawkkit are clan cats” Sheeppaw and shallowpaw burst into a roar of laughter, Shallowpaw stepped forward his long sleek fur ruffed 

“you were found and taken in you should respect the real clan cats” he taunted 

the was a moment of silence before she saw the darker pelted kit, Hawkkit stepped forward and unsheath his claws before she could tell what was happing Shallowpaw's nose was glinting as small scarlet drops stained the grass below, Shallowpaw stared down at his attacker in stunned silence before unsheathing his claw and raking them across Hawkkits face, sending the kit staggering to the ground Barkkit stared down in horror at her brother

Nightkit’s fur stood on end as she saw the blood dripping from Shallowpaw’s claws his pelt show with pride as he stared down at Hawkkit, a deep frustration surged beneath her pelt as she ran towards them pushing past Barkkits to sniff at Hawkkit, the tom had a small clean cut across the right side of his face. she noticed Shallowpaw glaring at her a mix of confusion and annoyance before he growled  
“if he didn’t want to get hurt he shouldn't of--” before he could finish there was a snarl from the other side of the clearing 

Snowwhisper was standing next to the high rock her fur bristling with anger as she looked at the cats in front of her. Sheeppaw and shallowpaw flated their ears in shame as Snowwhisper’s Angry gaze scorched their pelts she bounded towards them “Shallowpaw you mouse brain you could have hurt him” she sniffed hawkkit and flated her fur “you two can go clean the elder’s den until your mentors get back and decide what to do with you” 

Sheeppaw smiled down at Barkkit and hawkkit before condescendingly searing “Snowwhisper is right we could have hurt these poor kittypets that would have been awful” The tabby she-cat said no more as she flicked her tail for shallowpaw to follow as she padding towards the elder’s den her tail held high. Shallowpaw gave hawkkit a scornful glare and followed his sister his claws still unsheathed. Hawkkit looked over at Snowwhisper and grumbled standing up probably embarrassed he had to be saved by a medicine cat 

Snowwhisper nodded and turned her gaze to Nightkit and smiled warmly her gaze softening as she calmed down “I promised I’d show you how to use herbs didn’t I, come on” she smirked and lead the way towards the medicine cat den her glossy white fur glowing slightly. Nightkit cast a sympathetic glance toward Hawkkit as he bounded toward to the nursery, before following Snowwhisper through the camp feeling the sun briefly shine through the clouds 

Snowwhisper pushed her way through a large grey rock that almost as tall as the high rock Nightkit squeezed in after into the den, she felt the cool dirt slightly beath her paw and a peaceful feeling pasted over her as she looked around the den, on the far left side a small aqua pound had several that has clumps moss soaked into it glistened in the dim light, she noticed Snowwhisper walking towards a stone wall

There were cracks in the wall, an ocean of pungent smells flood into her nose as the vibrant smells and colours drew her closer  
Snowwhisper sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Nightkit walked over ans sat beside her For a little, the peaceful medicine cat den array of different sights, sounds and smells had drowned out the events from earlier. 

“So catmint does what?” Snowwhisper questioned nightkit looked down at the sweet-smelling plant and meowed “it..ur curse greencough” Snowwhisper nodded, There was a call at the entrance by Blizzardclaw “Nightkit” he was standing At the entrance his pure white fur gleaming in the dim light of the den. Nightkit quickly stood up and ran over to him almost tripping over her tail in doing so Bizzardclaw looked down at her unimpressed before turning away whisking his tail for her to follow 

she stoped her small paws crashing against the cool dirt, and turned around to give the medicine cat a quick smile before she followed after her father a fresh wave of anticipation gripping her pelt. a low growl from high rock made the two cats stop as a tall red tabby made her way towards them a pure white tom following behind hid, his blue gaze fearful. The two cats stopped in front of them “Blizardclaw" growled the red tabby she-cat her gaze lift with ragging flames

Nightkit cowered behind her father's large fur as he began to speak in exaggerated sigh “Maplestar I did what I had to do Plumpaw was on our territory. If we are kind to every invader then the clan will fall” his fur fluffed up defensively as he continued a slight hint of triumph in his crystal blue gaze he stepped closer to the thunder clan leader. Nightkit stiffened she had only ever caught glimpses of the thunder clan leader in passing, but she was looking at Blizzardclaw with such anger what had he done to make her so angry 

Mapplestar’s eyes sparked with anger “since you didn’t kill him you won’t be exiled but your punishment will be decided later” she lifted her head in annoyance then her gaze suddenly rest on Nightkit as though she had only just realized she was there...


End file.
